Hulk (Marvel Comics)
|-|Hulk= |-|World War Hulk= Summary The Hulk is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it; these involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Banner first transforms into the Hulk after being caught in the blast of the gamma bomb he invented while saving Rick Jones, a youth who had wandered onto the testing range. Power and Stats Tier: 5-A 'to ' 4-C Name: Robert Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk/The Green Scar/The Sakaarson/The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 30 - 50 years old currently Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, superhuman stamina, regeneration, multiple personalities which make him highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, mystic senses, his strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets", can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, as Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, highly resistant to magic-based attacks, absorbs dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, immune to nuclear and radiation - based attacks and absorbs their power, extremely resistant to transmutation and other such matter manipulation powers, can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible. Attack Potency: Large Planet level. Increases to at least Star level when enraged. Speed: Hypersonic in jumping speed (has overtaken jet fighters and ICBMs), Unknown reaction speed (But he has been shown to match the speed of characters such as Thor, Sentry, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Silver Surfer several times). Lifting Strength: Stellar. Increases exponentially with rage (capable of supporting the weight of a star, holding tectonic plates together, creating earthquakes across the entire Eastern Seaboard with a mere footstep, lifting and throwing mountains, smashing asteroids and planetoids to pieces, breaking through planet-moving energies, etc) Striking Strength: Class XKJ, but ranges up to at least Class XGJ (Capable of holding together a collapsing planet, creating earthquakes across the entire Eastern Seaboard with a mere footstep, has destroyed planets, supported the weight of a star, separated spheres of matter and anti-matter, overcame a singularity, has punched through time or different dimensions, matched the full power of the Sentry, pushed a 10x stronger than normal warrior's madness Thor towards the ground with a single arm, and has overpowered Thor on several occasions, etc. It increases in proportion to his rage.) Durability: Large Planet level. Increases to at least Star level when enraged (Among other things, he has withstood magical energy measured as 100 times stronger than Hercules' most powerful blows. Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as his healing factor was once depicted as powerful enough to bring him back to life from complete molecular disintegration.) Stamina: As long as he remains angry, it is virtually limitless Range: Greater than human melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential planetary range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. As Banner, he is one of the most brilliant scientists on Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation, a fact even supported by Dr. Doom and Reed Richards. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be KO'd depending on the circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thunderclap: A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Notes: The Hulk causing a multiversal earthquake; destroying a pocket universe; overpowering Onslaught with Franklin Richards' power; defeating Zom, who was once presented as more powerful than Dormammu; temporarily halting the Celestial Exitar who was larger than the Earth; and having his power measured as infinite by the Pre-Retcon Beyonder are generally considered outliers. If they were not, he would have been considered as High 3-A at his peak. That said, his power level per definition depends on his rage, so it isn't completely certain. Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Other Notable Victories: Piccolo Daimao (Dragon Ball) FotNS-verse (Fist of the North Star) Angry Mojojojo (PowerPuff Girls) The Thing (Marvel Comics) Holy Shonen Trio (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) Augus (Asura's Wrath) Kratos (God of War) (Hulk can solo the verse) Notable Losses: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Pyron (Darkstalkers) (Teamed with Spiderman, Hulk still lost) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Berserkers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Iconic Characters